Undecided Love
by Kristina
Summary: Kim makes Bosco realize something about himself that no one, but Faith had noticed.


Title: Undecided Love  
Author: Kris  
Date: 02/28/00  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters associated with this story are not mine. They are property of John Wells Productions and NBC. No infringement is intended upon the characters.   
Authors' Note: Anything between the asterisks are thoughts. Also, this story is in response to Kelly's fan fiction challenge. Many thanks to Barbara!   
*In this story, we're going to pretend that Bosco had NEVER met that girl Nicole (the whore)*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New York, New York  
Kim Zambrano's apartment  
3:13 AM  
  
Kim woke up, startled. She had an unusual dream. Bosco, glory-hungry wannabe super cop, and her. Together. *What the hell was that? Bosco and I? NEVER!* Kim had to admit, that she did think Bosco was attractive, but his inner personality--sucked. Bosco, at times could be caring, but most of the times, at least that Kim saw, was high tempered, violent and sometimes cruel. Kim tried to go back to sleep, but just was so caught up with that one dream, that she just woke up, got dressed and sat at her kitchen table while drinking coffee.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4:15 PM  
  
Bosco and Faith are patrolling, bored out of their minds. Faith was driving, Bosco could only look out the window. He was reassessing his life. His anger, his high temper. As Faith had suggested, he went to therapy two times a week, on Mondays and Saturdays. Bosco started to figure himself out a bit more and he started to understand why it was so hard for Faith to be his partner. What he never knew was why she stuck with him. Also how Faith could stand him. He couldn't even stand himself.   
  
They got a call, and headed to Greenwich Village.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at the crime scene, paramedics Bobby and Kim were already taking care of the victim.   
  
Bosco: What happened here?  
  
Kim: This guy here, Joseph Lorrendo was shot. It might be another homosexual shooting. He's got good pressure, he'll survive.   
  
Bosco: Good. Hey Mr. Lorrendo, did you see who shot you?   
  
Mr. Lorrendo: Yeah, he was ran that way.   
  
Bosco: What did he look like?   
  
Mr. Lorrendo: He was a ---  
  
Bobby: His pressure's dropping, he's in V-tact!   
  
Bosco: Damn it! He was about to give a description!   
  
Kim ran over to the bus and got out the defribulator.   
  
Kim: Charge to thirty. Clear!  
  
Kim shocked him.   
  
Bobby: We got him back. Normal sinus rhythm. Too bad Bosco, he's unconscious. He's stable, let's move.  
  
Kim: All right. Let's go. Bosco, if you're that dedicated to your job, you can find this guy in the ER.   
  
Bosco: Yeah whatever. He better not die.   
  
Bosco sounded pissed, and upset at Bobby and Kim. Their efforts obviously weren't good enough for Bosco.   
  
Kim: Look, I don't know if a bee stung you in the ass, but my partner and I, just saved him. It's up to him if he wants to get up, and it's up to him and his bodily functions to decide whether or not he's strong enough. And why are you always like that? So demanding, and high tempered? You ought to change your ways. Now, you can leave, and not bother us, or follow us without any incident. Understand me?   
  
Bosco: Yeah. I'll check in on him later.   
  
Bosco walked back to the patrol car and took the drivers seat. He looked at his watch and he was off. He went back to the precinct to time out, and went to the hospital. He walked into the ER of the hospital where the man had been brought. He went up to the admin. area.   
  
Bosco: Excuse me, can you tell me where Joseph Lorrendo is?   
  
Receptionist: Mr. Lorrendo is currently in surgery. I can arrange so that you can wait down here, and when he is brought into recovery you can see him.   
  
Bosco: That'd be great. I'll be right over there.   
  
Bosco pointed to the waiting area and sat down. He put his hands in his head and closed his eyes. He thought about what Kim had said earlier. He had to admit that she was right. He was high tempered, and demanding. Maybe there was something about Kim that he saw attractive. Somehow she just seemed to bring out the worst in him. He sensed someone standing in front of him, and he picked up his head and saw Kim there.  
  
Bosco: Hey.   
  
Kim: Hey Bosco. What are you doing here?   
  
Bosco: I'm waiting for Mr. Lorrendo to get out of surgery. What are you doing here?   
  
Kim: The same you are. That guy was good, and than poop. He crashes. How long are you going to be here?   
  
Bosco: However long it takes for him to get out of surgery.   
  
Kim: I'm kinda hungry, I could use some company. Want to come with me?   
  
Bosco: Sure. Where do you want to go?  
  
Kim: There's a diner across the street. It'd be great to go there.   
  
Bosco: Sure. Can I tell the receptionist to call you on your cell phone?  
  
Kim: Sure.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim and Bosco sat in a booth at the diner across the street from the hospital. They both order coffees and a muffin and sat and ate.   
  
Bosco: So....  
  
Kim: So...  
  
Bosco: How's Joey?   
  
Kim: He's punished. He pushed a kid off the jungle gym and the kid broke his arm. How about you?   
  
Bosco: Ouch. I'm good. I was just thinking.   
  
Kim: About what?   
  
Bosco: About what you said earlier. I have to admit, you brought out the worst in me.   
  
Kim: Well it's true, and basically the entire third watch is really starting to get a bit pissed off. Some even requested a transfer just to get out of seeing you.   
  
Bosco: Well now I'm hurt.   
  
Kim: You shouldn't be. You got some real jackasses off the Third Watch. I don't have to work with them anymore.   
  
Bosco laughed: I guess so. Well, before when you mentioned that I had a high temper and was too demanding, you were right. I'm going to try to change my ways. It'll be hard, I'm telling you.   
  
Kim: Everyone knows it'll be hard for you. Everyone knows about you. It's almost funny.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six hours later  
  
Bosco and Kim were still sitting in the same place they were sitting in before. They had talked for the last six hours, and still no call from the hospital on the man. Bosco looked at his watch.   
  
Bosco: It's getting late, you want to go?   
  
Kim: Sure. I didn't drive here though. Car's in the shop.   
  
Bosco: I'll drive you home.   
  
Kim: Thanks.   
  
While Bosco drove Kim home, the conversation was limited. Kim mostly just stared at him. She thought back to the night where she had the dream. It was almost scary how both stories seemed to fit right together. The next thing she would know, Bosco would kiss her. And that's exactly what happened. While she was about to exit his car, he just leaned over and kissed her. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. And it did seem meaningful. Kim felt something, a certain spark. When the kiss broke, they just stared at each other.   
  
Kim: What just happened?   
  
Bosco: It's called a kiss.   
  
Kim (laughing): I know that. But what did it mean?   
  
Bosco: I have no idea. It sure felt good.   
  
Kim: Yeah it did.   
  
Bosco: How about dinner tomorrow?   
  
Kim (nodding): Sounds like a good idea to me. Maybe we can sort out some things.   
  
Bosco: Okay. I'll pick you up at your apartment tomorrow night at seven. Dress nice.   
  
Kim: Great.  
  
Kim got out of Bosco's car, wondering if her dream would become reality. All she knew was that she would find out the next night.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next night, Bosco got dressed, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in khakis, V-neck blue sweater and a leather jacket. He picked a yellow rose he had bought earlier that day in preparation for the date. He looked at himself and wondered if it was the right thing to make a move on Kim. Bosco, and everyone else in the world knew that Bobby had always had a thing for Kim, and Bosco didn't want to interfere. He picked up his keys and headed to Kim's apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kim was a bit nervous about her date with Bosco. Kim had dressed nice, just like he asked. She was dressed in a black ankle length dress. She looked herself over in the mirror. She felt uneasy about what she was wearing. But than of course, Bosco did say to dress nice. She heard a knock on her door, and she went to open it. Behind the door, revealed a Bosco she had never seen before. He was dressed like he was going to a party, but the outfit suited him. He handed her a yellow rose that with every petal, showed that the night would be a hit. Indeed it was.   
  
The evening seemed so perfect. Bosco led them to the Rose Cafe. The table for two that Bosco had reserved had been in a secluded area of the cafe. There, Kim was surprised to see a candlelit dinner. The dinner included Caesar salads, and spaghetti. While they ate, in between bites, they talked and joked. They obviously enjoyed each others company and fit well together when Bosco didn't act like the super-cop wannabe.   
  
Kim: You know, when you're not on duty, you're so much more likable.   
  
Bosco: Really? Well, now you've seen the good in me.   
  
Kim: Oh really? What's so good about a guy that can't keep a girl for more than two weeks?   
  
Bosco: Well I want to change that.   
  
Kim: What do you mean?   
  
Bosco: Okay Kim, I have to admit something.   
  
Kim looked at Bosco curiously. *Is it what I think?*  
  
Kim: Go on.   
  
Bosco: This is really hard for me. Um..I just wanted to tell you how wonderful you are....and that I'm very attracted to you.  
  
Kim: Oh...well I've got something to admit also. I'm incredibly attracted to you, and I have to warn about something if we decide to continue with this feeling that we've both got.   
  
Bosco: Yeah?   
  
Kim: That I hope that it'll work out. I'm really a horrible person, and I don't want to hurt you.   
  
Bosco: I'm well prepared for that. I like you, a lot, I can't say it enough.   
  
When the night was over, Bosco drove her home, and walked her to the door. They stood there for several minutes in silence.   
  
Kim: Do you want to come in for some coffee?   
  
Bosco: Sure.   
  
Kim poured some coffee into two cups and brought it out to her kitchen table. Kim and Bosco were seated across from each other, and drank their coffee in silence. There was obvious tension in the air, and Kim knew why. She wanted him bad....  
  
In Bosco's mind, he wanted her too. He found a certain attraction about Kim he had never noticed before. He got up and stood, watching her.  
  
Kim: What's wrong Bosco?   
  
Bosco: I want you.   
  
Kim was surprised at his remark, as if he had read her mind. Kim took his hand and guided him to her bedroom...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Bosco and Kim slept late. They were entangled in the white sheets of Kim's bed. Bosco held her close to him as they slept through the night. He smelled the scent of her hair, her skin so fair and smooth against the palm of his hand. Bosco stirred and woke Kim.   
  
Bosco: Good morning beautiful.   
  
Bosco kissed her passionately before getting up, putting his boxers on and headed to the bathroom.   
  
Kim sat up, wondering if she regretted last night like she had with other guys. She didn't. She knew there was something worth exploring with Bosco, only she didn't know what. She knew that he was a bit of a slacker sometimes, and sometimes downright a pain in the ass, but she'd probably learn to cope with it over time. She got up, put her robe on, and went to the kitchen to cook a little breakfast, well lunch. Bosco came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and happy with himself.   
  
Bosco: Ahhh...lunch. I love you Kim.   
  
Kim was shocked, twice in less than twenty-four hours. Kim stood there, silent for a few minutes.   
  
Bosco: Is something wrong?   
  
Kim: Huh? Oh ... nothing's wrong. I just think this relationship is going a bit too fast.   
  
Bosco: Well, you're right. We kinda jumped the gun yesterday. I'm sorry.   
  
Kim: I'm sorry also. I led you on.   
  
Bosco: All that aside, let's have some lunch.   
  
Kim: All right, I'll just go shower and change. You can start without me.   
  
Kim walked into the bathroom and took a shower. While taking a shower, she thought about the night's events. She knew her attraction to Bosco had to be exposed someday, but what would happen if something went wrong? They would have to face each other on a daily basis and work alongside each other on duty. Kim finished her shower, put on her robe and headed to her bedroom to dress.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At work, Bobby and Kim were riding in the ambulance and having an awfully unusual conversation.   
  
Kim: I slept with Bosco.   
  
Bobby: What?! Are you talking about the Bosco that works with Faith, in the fifty-fifth, super-cop wannabe?   
  
Kim: Yeah, that'd be him.   
  
Bobby: How?   
  
Kim: I don't know. I have a feeling, deep down inside he's really nice.   
  
Bobby sounded a bit disappointed, but thrilled his partner had found a man that she seemed to like. At least for now.   
  
Over the comm unit, came a call. Bobby and Kim drove down to middle of Central Park west. A crowd of people stood around a man, down on the pavement.   
  
Bobby: What happened here?   
  
A man came over to Bobby.   
  
Man: He got stung by a bee, so he might be allergic.   
  
Kim: He's not breathing. I'll intubate.   
  
Kim took out the intubating kit, and opened the man's mouth to find a horrid site. The man had many cavities that had not been taken care of, missing teeth and a horrid smell. She managed to not take a breath, and intubated the man.   
  
Bobby: Still no pulse, beginning CPR.   
  
Kim ran over the ambulance and took out the defibrillator, in case the man crashed. And he did. After half an hour of no vital signs, they called it.   
  
Bobby: Time of death, 421 hours.   
  
Kim: Damn...  
  
*******************************  
That night, Bosco dropped by Kim's apartment again, this time with Chinese takeout for Kim, Joey and himself.   
  
Joey: Mommy? Whose that?   
  
Kim: Um...he's my friend. His name is Maurice.   
  
Bosco: Uh..you can call me Bosco. It's easier to remember for most people.   
  
Joey: Nice to meet you, Bosco.   
  
Bosco: You've got a cute kid there Kim. Never thought Doherty looked so good. But than his looks probably came from you.   
  
Kim: Thank you. Joey, sweetie, it's getting late. You better go brush your teeth and than go to sleep. I'll be in, in a few minutes to tuck you in.   
  
Joey obediently went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.   
  
Back in the kitchen with Bosco and Kim, they gathered the dishes and Bosco washed and put them away.   
  
Bosco: So do you want me to stay tonight?   
  
Kim: I don't think that would leave a good impression of you for Joey. Better not tonight.   
  
Bosco: Okay. I love you.   
  
Bosco kissed her and left her apartment. On the way home, Bosco knew that he did indeed love Kim, no matter how she felt, or if something went wrong in their relationship, he'd always love her.   
  
***********************  
The End  
Feedback appreciated!   
Kris5958@aol.com  
  



End file.
